


get it right this time

by kadma



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma/pseuds/kadma
Summary: Bayley's girlfriend is high-maintenance in the most unexpected ways.Written forScreen Exchange 2018: Formal Round.Written for Cuddles & Snuggles in my@ladiesbingo card.Written for Blanket in theSeasonal Table: Winter.





	get it right this time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Carmella’s nearly always a great girlfriend. She cracks jokes at the times when the air is too thick and tense, shares her expensive perfumes without hesitation, kisses sleepily when she wakes up early in the morning. She’s a cuddler, too, which is always a bonus.

There’s just one thing that’s _weird_. Every couple has their quirks, their oddball mannerisms exclusive to one or both members. A certain food shared together, a certain hobby one loves and the other hates, a certain style of dancing they learn with one another.

In this relationship, Carmella likes to use Bayley as a human blanket.

And Bayley doesn’t mind, mostly, but there are times when she’s _almost_ annoyed by her girlfriend’s strange habit. Like the night before a pay-per-view, when she heads to bed early to get some rest but finds herself shivering under their actual blanket whilst Carmella snores softly beside her.

There are so many things to adore about her girlfriend's physical make-up. She loves the way Carmella pulls herself close like a sloth hugging a tree and doesn’t let Bayley go, no matter how much she twists and turns and kicks in her sleep. She loves the graceful way Carmella carries herself, every step oozing confidence and charisma; she loves the way Carmella stands taller than her, lean and toned and delightfully, artificially bronzed. But in the night, that body she otherwise appreciates offers no respite from the cold.

Sometimes, though, Bayley feels like a small animal being encircled by the winding, snaking roots of a tree.

One night before a day of anticipated greatness, Bayley’s awake, painfully aware of Carmella’s pointy elbows digging into her sides. She stares at the ceiling. She waits for sleep to overtake her, for exhaustion to turn into something useful. She’s sweating and overheated and maybe, if she’s being entirely honest with herself, feeling a little bit _done_ with all this. She’s tired and cranky, she admits, so everything is annoying and she feels like she’s stretched so far and so thin that she’s going to snap.

“You’re so warm,” murmurs Carmella, drifting in and out of sleep. She somehow pulls Bayley even closer; Bayley finds her edges of irritation softening with Carmella’s sweet, vulnerable words. Her girlfriend is high-maintenance in the most unexpected ways.

Bayley waits for five breaths, then ten, and with a little skill and a lot of luck, manages to slip out of Carmella’s grip. She shuffles to the bathroom and splashes her face with cold water. She contemplates the idea of a midnight snack, but the weight of the following day twists her stomach into a knot. It seems that keeping food down might even be more difficult than getting some sleep.

Bayley returns to the bedroom, eyes growing used to the lack of light, and blinks. Carmella’s sitting up, lower lip thrust out in defiance, arms folded and a sleepy yet indignant look in her eye.

“What’s wrong?” Bayley sits beside her, waiting.

Even when she speaks, Carmella doesn't look at her. “I can’t sleep without you, okay?”

“But when we’re on the road—”

“I don’t sleep nearly as well as when I’m with you.” Carmella’s voice is thick with sleep, but her words carry that sincerity that she’s shown since their first days together. “We don’t have much time left before we’re back on the road, and those schedules keep us apart for so _long_.”

“Carmella…”

“It’s not fair.” Carmella sniffs.

Bayley sighs and shakes her head ever so slightly. “You’re right. It's not fair at all.” She leans into Carmella’s side, allowing those long arms to wrap around her loosely. “Do you need anything else, other than a human blanket? Like a glass of water?”

“Yeah.” Carmella yawns. “Yeah, there’s something else I want.”

"What is it?”

“A kiss would be fabulous _._ ”

Bayley leans up, placing a gentle kiss on Carmella’s lips. She tastes natural, gloss-free and a little dry, but her movements and her breath are Carmella through and through. Carmella winds her arms around Bayley’s torso, capturing her body as well as her heart once again; Bayley moans softly as Carmella gives her ass a quick squeeze.

“I want to, I really do, but–”

“But you’re distracted.” Carmella’s pout would be adorable if it wasn’t so infuriatingly effective.

“I’ve got that big match tomorrow and I need to sleep.”

“Yeah,” says Carmella. “You’re right. I’m being selfish.”

“No, that’s not it—”

Carmella smiles knowingly. “I can’t promise that I won’t squeeze you in your sleep, babe, but I’ll try my best. Okay?”

Despite the ridiculous situation, Bayley laughs. “Sure, Carmella. As long as you’re trying.”

Carmella wraps the blanket around them, carefully leaving a fold between their bodies that, as she points out to Bayley, makes it difficult for her limbs to seek out the familiarity of Bayley’s form. But they’re close enough to share the warmth, close enough to hear each other’s breath with clarity.

“Thanks for putting up with me, Bayley,” says Carmella, suddenly. It’s a whisper, a confession that toes the line between wakefulness and sleep. Bayley’s not sure if she’s imagining things within the haze of tiredness surrounding her. When Carmella speaks again, it’s firm and sincere and still very soft. “I love you so much, I just never want to let you go.”

Her response is simple, delivered in the same warm whisper.

“I love you, too.”

Carmella smiles with her whole body, snuggling up to Bayley as much as the blanket will allow. It doesn’t take long for Bayley to drift away, too.


End file.
